Look This!
by moonchild14
Summary: Chanyeol yang dulu kini sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Setelah 3 tahun, apakah perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tetap sama atau sudah berubah disaat Baekhyun sendiri mulai menyukai lelaki tinggi itu./Yaoi/ChanBaek/OS/DLDR/RnR please


**Look This! [Remake]**

 **Original Manga by Nana Shiba**

 **Oneshoot**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Warn: Yaoi, OOC, Typos, remake, tdk sesuai EYD dll..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang lelaki manis menatap penuh iri kearah seorang lelaki tinggi yang duduk tak jauh darinya dengan menopang wajahnya pada satu tangan. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat senang dengan beberapa perempuan yang duduk disekelilingnya.

Byun Baekhyun, nama lelaki manis itu. Sedangkan yang dia tatap sedari tadi adalah seorang teman sekelasnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang sekarang menjadi idola dikelasnya, ah bukan, tapi juga disekolahnya. Lelaki yang mempunya fisik yang hampir sempurna, dengan wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang tinggi, otak yang cerdas serta perilakunya yang ramah membuatnya banyak disukai orang, baik itu lelaki maupun perempuan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah menatap pemandangan itu. Park Chanyeol..lelaki itu sekarang sangat populer disekolahnya dan hampir setiap hari lelaki tinggi itu mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari beberapa murid yang menyukainya.

Kepopuleran Chanyeol hampir menyaingi kepopuleran Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun juga populer, satu sekolah siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya? Lelaki dengan tubuh kecil dengan wajah manis dan cenderung cantik, surai hitam lembutnya, kedua mata sipit yang berlapiskan eyeliner, hidung yang mungil dan bibir tipis yang memerah alami. Membuat sebagian murid perempuan disekolahnya iri dengan penampilan Baekhyun.

Ditambah lagi sifatnya yang easy going itu membuatnya mudah disukai orang, hampir sempurna kan? Yahh..kecuali kalau masalah pelajaran. Dan salah satu orang yang menyukai Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Dia sangat ingin, tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa melakukan itu atau mungkin dia tidak berani? Entahlah hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Chanyeol dan teman perempuannya tertawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sekali lagi lelaki bermarga Byun itu menghela nafasnya.

Park Chanyeol..dia sekarang sangat, sangat berbeda. Padahal dulu kan dia..masih seorang lelaki yang biasa saja..

 **Flashback on..**

 _3 tahun yang lalu saat musim semi, Baekhyun masih berusia 14 tahun tepat berada ditahun keduanya di Junior High School. Saat itu, Baekhyun masihlah seorang anak manis ceria yang polos dan sedikit nakal, tapi itulah yang membuatnya populer dikalangan sunbae dan hoobaenya disekolah._

 _Ketika jam istirahat siang, ketika Baekhyun dan temannya berjalan menuju kantin. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna baby blue padanya, Baekhyun menerimanya dengan bingung._

 _"Ini dari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membalik-balik surat itu, kalau saja ada nama si pengirim surat._

 _"Dari temanku, kuharap kau membacanya" Lelaki yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun namanya itu berlalu sambil tersenyum._

 _Teman Baekhyun bertanya siapa yang mengirimi Baekhyun surat, dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala._

 _"Mungkinkah surat cinta lagi Baek?" Tanya temannya._

 _Baekhyun mengankat bahunya."Mungkin saja.."_

 _Karena penasaran Baekhyun pun segera membuka surat itu dan langsung membacanya. Baekhyun sedikit kagum dengan tulisan yang ada dikertas itu, sangat rapi._

 _Isi surat itu berisi tentang ajakkan untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah dihalaman belakang sekolah. Kata si pengirim surat, ada sesuatu yang serius ingin dia bicarakan dengan Baekhyun. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu lah isinya. Singkat, inisial sang pengirm pun tidak tertera disurat itu._

 _"Kau akan datang?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Kalau aku tidak datang kasihan kan dia sudah susah payah menulis surat ini..apalagi kalau sampai dia menungguku"_

 _Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, dihalam belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi. Tentu saja karena jam sekolah sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan si pengirim surat yang menyuruhnya bertemu disini. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri membelakaginya didekat sebuah pohon._

 _Dia bergegas menghampiri orang itu. Pasti itu si pengirim surat, batin Baekhyun yakin._

 _"Yah!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak orang itu membuatnya terlonjak dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya menatap si pengirim surat. Ya ampun, bagaiman Baekhyun tidak terkejut melihatnya saat penampilan lelaki itu seperti.._

 _"..kau yang memberiku surat itu?"_

 _Lelaki didepannya mengangguk sambil membetulkan kacamatanya._

 _Lelaki itu mempunya tubuh yang sedikit tinggi dari Baekhyun, tapi dia mempunyi penampilan yang sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Lihat saja surai hitamnya yang disisir kesamping dan terlihat diberi gel itu, wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik, kacamata yang tebal dan terakhir seragamnya yang amat sangat sapi. Baekhyun pikir itu sangat berlebihan. Singkat kata, anak itu adalah salah satu golongan murid nerd._

 _"Ba-Baekhyun? Aku..Park Chanyeol"_

 _"Ya Chanyeol? Apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"_

 _"Ba-Baekhyun..aku menyukaimu, kumohon jadilah kekasihku!" Ucapnya cepat dengan wajah yang merona._

 _Baekhyun berkedip. "Wahh..tapi aku tidak tertarik denganmu Chanyeol.."_

 _"Begitu ya.." Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa yang begitu jelas._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maaf ya!"_

 **End of flashback..**

Tapi sekarang, dia sangat berbeda! Benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan!

"Dia sekarang menjadi menjadi seorang lelaki yang sangat keren! Dan tentu saja banyak yang menyukainya.." Gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih. "Aku menyesal telah menolaknya dulu huhu~"

Baekhyun ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Chanyeol, tapi dia takut..takut ditolak..

Tapi..tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba? Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku lagi! Tekad Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol dengan sedikit gugup.

"Eum..Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan bingung.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang sering dia gunakan untuk mengancam hyungnya atau orang tuanya.

"Chanyeo..kau masih ingat denganku kan? Eum?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin, mata yang dikedip-kedipkan dan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Seperti puppy yang manis sekali!

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar. "..mana mungkin aku lupa.."

Baekhyun masih saja menatapnya penuh harap-harap cemas. Semoga Chanyeol mengingatnya, kalau tidak, bisa malu dia! Nanti dia malah dikira sok kenal lagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tampan. Sangat tampan malah, benar-benar seorang flower boy.

Murid perempuan yang ada dikelas itu menjerit, termasuk Baekhyun yang menjerit dalam hati. Baekhyun bahkan dapat melihat bunga-bunga imajiner yang bertebaran disekeliling Chanyeol.

"Astagaaa..perasaan apa ini?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang merona.

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membuatnya menyukaiku! Batin Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun berangkat sekolah dengan semangat. Dia sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh padanya. Baekhyun optimis, rencana pasti berhasil!

Baekhyun memulai rencana pertamanya saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Dia mendekati Chanyeol. Jongin, teman sebangku Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun dengan santainya mendorong Jongin menjauh hingga kini dia yang menduduki kursi Jongin.

"Yah, hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protes Jongin tanpa dipedulikan Baekhyun sama sekali.

Baekhyun duduk sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, bahkan tubunya menempel dilengan lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol, jujur saja dia sedikit risih.

"Chanyeol~ aku lupa membawa buku pelajaranku, kita lihat bersama ya? Bolehkan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah melas.

Ya Tuhan, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku gugup sekali! Batin Baekhyun histeris.

"Ini"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun melongo menatap sebuah buku didepannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ini, kebetulan aku sudah membuat salinannya Baek. Jadi kau bisa melihatnya sendiri" Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum innocent.

Baekhyun jawdrop, menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Chanyeol~ Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini sih?! Batin Baekhyun berteriak.

Sudah jelas kan, rencana pertama Baekhyun GAGAL!

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya. Dia harus sabar, dia tidak boleh menyerah disini, dia masih punya beberapa rencana lagi! Tenang, dia masih punya hari esok untuk meneruskan rencananya.

.

.

Hari ini kebetulan giliran Baekhyun piket dikelas, dan kebetulan sekali dia satu jadwal piket dengan Chanyeol! Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati.

"Aigo~ tulisan itu tinggi sekali, bagaimana aku bisa menghapusnya?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat keras, berharap Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya mendengar suaranya.

Benar saja, Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baehyun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Gunakan ini Baek, fighting!" Ucap Chanyeol setelah dia menaruh sebuah kursi didepan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya gemas. Chanyeol ini tidak peka atau bagaimana?

Dan rencana kedua pun gagal!

Saat ini jam istirahat siang. Baekhyun berencana ingin memberikan bekal buatannya untuk Chanyeol.

"Eum, Chanyeol, hari ini aku membuatkan bekal special untukmu loh! Cobalah, kau pasti suka!" Ucap Baekhyun senang sambil menenteng kotal bekalnya.

"Ah, maaf, tapi aku makan dikantin saja Baekhyun" Tolak Chanyeol dengan santai, yang lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun membatu.

JDEEERRR

Di-ditolak lagi?

Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu padaku? Apa dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? Batin Baehyun nelangsa.

Baekhyun duduk dikursinya dengan tidak semangat. "Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap isi bekalnya yang masih utuh itu dengan sedih.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas tidak sengaja menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

"Jong, kau kekantin saja. Aku tidak jadi ikut" Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menghampiri meja Baekhyun.

"Loh, hyung? Bukankah tadi kau yang mengajakku? Aishh..yasudah aku pergi sendiri saja!"

Baekhyun sepertinya masih tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang mendekatinya. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang blank itu.

"Hm, kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Tahu-tahu dia sudah melihat Chanyeol yang berjongkok didepan mejanya sambil menyuapkan isi bekal yang tadi kearah mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih.

"Ayo dimakan Baek, aaa.."

Wajah Baekhyun pun merona mendapat perlakukan manis dari Chanyeol. Dia perlahan membuka mulutnya dan menelan makanan yang disuapkan Chanyeol dengan malu-malu.

"Nah, kalau begini kita jadi seperti sepasang kekasih saja" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini padanya. Padahal tadi dia menolanya, tapi sekarang malah bersikap baik padanya. Apa dia sedang mempermainkan perasaan Baekhyun karena sudah populer sekarang?

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun berangkat sekolah dengan tidak semangat. Dia berjalan dikoridor sambil menunduk menatap langkah kakinya.

"Bagaimana caranya supaya Chanyeol menyukaiku lagi ya?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku ini kurang manis apa?" Baekhyun merogoh cermin kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemudian menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari dari arah yang berlawanan ada dua murid yang berjalan kearahnya.

BRUUKK

"Akh, sakit!" Baekhyun mengusap bokongnya yang mencium lantai koridor.

"Ah, ya ampun! Maaf ya Baekhyun, aku tidak sengaja!" Ucap seorang didepan Baekhyun dengan heboh.

TING

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya seakan mendapat ide.

"Hmm..mau bangunkan aku?" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang membuat siapa saja tidak dapat menolaknya.

Lelaki yang menabrak Baekhyun tadi langsung mengiyakan. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau menolak untuk menyentuh salah satu murid populer disekolah ini? Kesempatan!

"Tentu saja~" Ucapnya bahagia, bersiap menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun.

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Baekhyun merasakan pinggangnya ditarik seseorang dari belakang, membuatnya terhuyung dan punggungnya menyentuh dada seseorang.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dia masih shock.

"Selamat pagi Baek.."

Sebuah bisikkan ditelinganya. Suara itu..Baekhyun sangat mengenali suara itu.

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan padanya, membuat Baekhyun merona. Ah, dia baru menyadari bahwa kedua tangan Chanyeol masih berada dipinggangnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Bisa berdiri Baek?"

"Eh, i-iya tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja!" Jawabnya gugup.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, menarik pinggangnya kemudian berbisik ditelinga lelaki yang terlihat membatu itu.

"..tadi itu, kau membutku cemburu Baek.."

Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merona parah sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? Apa dia serius mengatakan itu?" Baekhyun berucap lirih.

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari toilet. Gerakkan tangannya yang hendak menggeser pintu kelas terhenti saat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut beberapa orang dari dalam kelas.

Baehyun tidak jadi masuk, dia menajamkan pendengarannya. Nah kan, dia malah menguping pembicaraan orang sekarang. Tapi tidak masalah kan karena namamu juga disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan mereka?

"Wahh..kau benar-benar berubah ya sekarang, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan temannya.

"Aku dengar kau pernah menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun?"

A-apa? Mereka membicarakn masa lalu?! Batin Baekhyun panik.

"Yang benar saja, waktu itu aku ditolak" Jawab Chanyeol santai. "..sejak saat itu, aku tidak bisa menyukai seseorang lagi. Karena beberapa dari mereka hanya mementingkan tampang saja sih" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun yang masih berada dibalik pintu tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang tepat menusuknya. Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah dan malu.

"Bagaimana ini..Chanyeol sepertinya tidak menyukaiku lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun tersentak saat pintu kelas didepannya terbuka tiba-tiba. Chanyeol keluar dari sana dan menatap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Chanyeol.."

"Baek?"

"Chanyeol..sepulang sekolah, bisakah kau mengajariku? Ada soal yang tidak kumengerti" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis.

Chanyeol mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil menatap kearah lain, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Ah, maaf ya, tapi aku ada urusan"

Ditolak lagi..

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol kemudian mencengkram ujung kemejanya. "Aku akan menunggumu Yeol" Ucap Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyunm

"Nah, dibagian ini kau harus menggunakan rumus yang ini. Mengerti?"

"Iya.."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat terganggu itu dengan sedih.

Apa Chanyeol membenciku? Batin Baekhyun.

"Ah! Chanyeol, kau ingat waktu Junior High School dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun, mencoba mengajak Chanyeol berbicara.

"Saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ah, kau ingat?" Seru Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan dari dulu sudah populer, pasti banyak yang menyatakan cinta padamu"

"Tidak begitu juga Chanyeol.."

Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka berdua. Chanyeol masih menunggu Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya.

"..kalau tahu begini, dulu aku tidak akan menolakmu" Baekhyun menunduk, kedua tangannya meremas celana dibagian pahanya.

"Kalau kau menyatakan cinta padaku sekali lagi, aku pasti akan.."

Baekhyun tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekat kearahnya, mencengkram kedua tangannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"..sayangnya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi"

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Sudah selesai kan? Sampai besok" Ucapnya berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku ditempatnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang. "Ah, ada apa lagi?"

"Aku menyukaimu Chanyeol, kumohon jadilah kekasihku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Aku..tidak tertarik denganmu, maaf ya"

Baekhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Jadi, begini ya rasanya ditolak? Seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum, membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan perih.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi kau menciumku.."

"Itu pembalasan.."

.

.

Akhirnya Baekhyun tahu, saat kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaan kita..

Dia yang baru pertama kali ditolak oleh seseorang, ternyata seperti ini ya rasa sakit orang-orang yang pernah dia tolak cintanya dulu.

Baekhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Selama beberapa hari ini, dia dan Chanyeol seolah menjaga jarak. Sejak kejadian Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu seolah tidak mempedulikan eksistensi Baekhyun disekitarnya. Dia melakukan segala aktivitasnya seperti biasa tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru saja pulang sekolah. Saat dia melewati halaman sekolah dia sedikit terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya kemudian melangkah dengan santai, dan melewati Baekhyun tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

"..aku tidak apa kalau kau membenciku"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau membenciku.." Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat sambil menahan isakkannya.

"Tapi aku masih tetap boleh menyukaimu kan?" Dan air matanya pun turun dengan derasnya melewati pipi putih mulus Baekhyun bersamaan dengan isak tangisnya yang tertahan.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ja-jadi kumohon biarkan saja aku.."

SREET

Chanyeol memutar paksa tubuh Baekhyun. Menarik lengannya kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan dalam. Ciuman yang bermaksud untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang basah oleh air mata lelaki manis itu dengan datar. Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Yahh..tunggu saja sampai aku berubah pikiran.." Kedua lengan Chanyeol bergerak menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukkan hangatnya. "Tapi sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Eh? Tapi..ke-kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan bingung disela isakkannya yang masih belum berhenti.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah manis Baekhyun. Dia menciumi wajah Baekhyun yang basah oleh air matanya itu dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" Wajah Baekhyun seketika saja merona.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku bilang ingin balas dendam kan? Tapi, meskipun aku sudah ditolak 3 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain selain dirimu.."

"Haa.." Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya.

"Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membuat kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ja-jadi.." Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku hebat kan? Bisa membuatmu tergila-gila padaku" Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Chanyeoooll~" Baekhyun langsung menerjang lelaki tinggi itu dengan gemas, sampai membuat mereka berdua jatuh ketanah.

"Jahat sekali..aku pikir kau benar-benar membenciku tahu!" Marah Baekhyun. Dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya kini menduduki perut Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, katakan kalau kau menyukaiku!"

"Apakah harus?" Tanya Chanyeol santai. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya hingga bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

"Harus!"

Chanyeol mengusap surai hitamnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkannya dengan cara lain.."

Chanyeol menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Chanyeol.." Mata Baekhyun berubah sayu dengan wajahnya yang semakin merona.

Keduanya saling mendekat hingga Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dan detik selanjutnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan kedua tangan Baekhyun menarik punggung dan kepala Chanyeol, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang semakin lama semakin intens itu.

Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya dengan wajah yang bergerak kekiri dan kekanan menikmati pagutan manis bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol, mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka yang kini sudah berubah melebih kecupan biasa. Tubuh kedua seolah tersengat aliran liatrik bertegangan rendah. Sangat mendebarkan namun juga hangat dan nyaman disaat bersamaan.

Jadi, seperti ini ya rasanya jatuh cinta dan cinta kita terbalaskan? Baekhyun beruntung karena Chanyeoo masih mencintainya setelah 3 tahun penolakkan dirinya terhadap Chanyeol. Mulai sekarang Baekhyun akan mencintai Chanyeol dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati, dia akan menerima Chanyeol apa adanya, mensyukuri segala kelebihan lelaki tinggi itu dan melengkapi segala kekurangannya. Karena Baekhyun begitu mencintai Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end**

* * *

Ending dgn tidak elitnya, maklum lah aku ga pinter buat kata2 manis, kesannya malah kaku gitu xD namanya juga masih belajar~ u,u

Btw, ada yg suka BlackPink ga? Hehe aku lagi suka sama tu girlgroup, suka bgt sama rapper line nya

Generation 2ne1 tuh~ xD sayang bgt tapi sama sunbaenya yg sisa bertiga :(

Okeh abaikan bacotan ga penting diatas. Yg udh baca review ya? Hehe


End file.
